There are many structures in need of structural reinforcement or retrofitting to provide better insulation, waterproofing, a vapor barrier, and/or aesthetic properties. In some cases these are older structures whose designs or methods of construction are inadequate in light of present engineering standards and construction methods. In other cases these are new structures under construction that could benefit from the development of new methods of reinforcing and otherwise modifying existing designs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods of modifying these walls in ways that provide greater strength, insulation, waterproofing, vapor-proofing, or aesthetics. One method of reinforcing such walls is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,516 B2, which describes a method of filling a double wall structure and methods of reinforcing a single wall structure with a foamable, adhesive material. Some of the methods described therein require the use of studs and in some cases the use of mechanical fasteners to secure the reinforcing materials to the existing wall. The use of studs in such methods can create thermal pathways which lead to energy losses through the wall and represent an additional cost. Similarly, the use of mechanical fasteners represents an additional cost and may create perforations in the reinforcing material, decreasing its insulation and waterproofing qualities. Thus, methods of modifying existing walls to provide a traditional wall surface without the use of studs or mechanical fasteners would be desirable.